In a multihop wireless communication system, nodes are coupled to a destination node via a plurality of relay nodes. In the multihop wireless communication system, the individual nodes execute communication autonomously using a carrier sense multiple access with collision avoidance (CSMA/CA) system.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2009-533976, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-161516, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-055394.